Episode 8864 (21st March 2016)
Plot Sean gossips with Todd that Anna and Phelan had an affair. Gemma taunts Sarah in the café but is easily seen off by her and Bethany. Smarting, she rings someone and passes on the news about Sarah being pregnant. Fiz turns down an invite to a pamper party with Sean to avoid spending money. David complains when Kylie goes to Freddie Smith's house to help him clear out Sadie's things. Sarah plans a trip into Manchester. Aidan tells Johnny about the loss of the O'Driscoll's account. Johnny rings Carla to tell her. Anna’s outraged when Todd voices distaste at her affair with Phelan and throws him out of the café for spreading lies. He sees Sarah getting off the bus after she’s been shopping for the new baby including a teddy like the one he bought for Billy Platt. Moved by the reminder of their past, Sarah gets emotional so Todd steers her into the flower shop for a cup of tea. Fiz and Sean ask Aidan and Johnny if their jobs are safe. As Todd talks fondly of Billy, Sarah suddenly has a contraction and panics that she’s five weeks off her due date. Leaving her with a reluctant Tracy, Todd charges off to fetch help. Anna catches Mary and Sean gossiping about her and Phelan in the Corner Shop. Kevin sees that she's upset and follows her out. Todd fetches David and Audrey tries to contact Gail. Kevin tries to comfort Anna with the offer of a meal out. Sarah’s relieved when the ambulance arrives. Johnny and Aidan try in vain to drum up some new business. A smartened-up Marta calls into the factory looking for Eva. Sarah is taken away with David while Todd follows in a cab. Fiz tells Tyrone to treat himself out to a few drinks with Kirk even though they’re saving. Lauren and her cronies accost Bethany in Victoria Street. Gemma steams in and sends them packing, but not before Lauren snatches Bethany’s mobile. Kevin takes Anna for a meal at the bistro and find that they are sat at a table next to Eileen and Phelan. Nevertheless, they settle down, determined to enjoy themselves. As Sarah’s wheeled into the maternity unit, she remembers what happened with Billy and fears there’s something seriously wrong this time too. Cast Regular cast *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell Guest cast *Marta Zarek - Edyta Budnik *Lauren - Shannon Flynn *Shelley - Natalie Davies *Paramedic - Monica Sagar Places *Coronation Street *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Webster's Autocentre - Main garage *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Central Delivery Unit reception Notes *Todd Grimshaw mentions the teddy bear he bought for Billy Platt, referencing the events of Episode 5773 (2nd June 2004). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sarah begins having contractions, but is terrified there is something wrong as she is wheeled into the maternity unit; and Anna is outraged when Todd voices distaste at her affair with Phelan. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,600,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2016 episodes